Crazy Fan-Art Conversations... Return!
by Ax
Summary: This is a new conversation I had in class with some non-Anifan friends! It was quite funny! Please read, if you want to see some complete insanity!


A/N:  This version of Crazy Fan-Art Conversations took place in my Algebra class, and my friend Jenn, who posts as phennphenn on this site, was the one doing most of the comments.  My friend Lisha was also there, and she wrote a few random comments as well.  They already knew what I was drawing, because I talk about Animorphs and Andalites all the time.  Anything that we "say" was actually written in the notes we were passing back and forth, unless I mention otherwise.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Animorphs, Lord of the Rings, FedEx, or anything else.  The loons will soon own it all, though!  They will take over the world!  *Grins*

Crazy Fan-Art Conversations… Return!

Me:  *Works on drawing of Aldrea in her Andalite body*

Jenn:  *Sees picture, pulls out piece of paper*  So, do andalites live in another universe?

Me:  No, just far away in the Milky Way.

Jenn:  Oh,

Lisha:  *Steals paper from Jenn, and finishes Jenn's sentence for her*  the author must have been drunk when they imagined all that crap!

Me:  *Glares at Lisha*

Jenn:  *Takes paper back from Lisha*  No, not that.  So, when the humans morph, they can go to the andalite's world?

Me:  No!  They stay wherever they were when they started morphing.

Jenn:  So, then what the censored do andalites have to do with the humans morphing?

A/N:  Yes, Jenn did actually write "censored".

Me:  Andalites invented morphing technology.

Jenn:  Wait, so it's technology?

Me:  Yes.

Jenn:  So, what kind of technology?  Like you use a morph-box?  *Draws TV-looking box*

Me:  Yeah, but it's called a morphing cube.  You touch it once, and from then on, you can morph any animal you touch.  No morphing cube needed for the actual morphing.

Jenn:  Wow!  I was right!  O_o  oooh…  freaky.  *Looks at my picture again*  So, why do andalites have pointy ears and no eyes, why not pointy eyes and no ears?

Me:  They do have eyes…  Four of them…  *Draws Andalite-stick-figure*

Jenn:  Well, what about pointy ears?  They're not hobbits, elves, fairies, so why do they have pointy ears?  ANDALITES ARE UGLY!

Me (spoken out loud, because the bell for lunch had just rung):  No, they're not!  They're awesome!

Jenn:  *Thinks of our entire world-domination fight, and grabs paper*  RESEARCH LOONS!

A/N:  For those of you who don't know, I have a large obsession with loons.  I believe that radioactive loons will take over the world.  Jenn, on the other hand, believes that she will take over the world.

Me and Jenn:  *Walk to lunch fighting over world domination, eat, and go back to Algebra*

Jenn (Writing again):  My plan to assassinate the Loon King:

Buy gun Find Loon Palace Kill Loon King 

Allee, wad'ya think?  =P

A/N:  That's supposed to be her evil smiley face that she drew.  And for those of you who don't already know, my name is Allee.

Me:  No one knows exactly who the king is, and the palace is in orbit above Minnesota.  J

Jenn:  Wow, that makes my job EASY, thanks for the info.  P.S. What is the address of the palace?

Me:  It's in space – you can't get to it.  Plus, it has cloaking devices so you can't detect it.  Even if you did, it has major weapons on board that they aren't afraid to use.

Jenn:  1.  I can GET TO SPACE.

            2. I HAVE THE RING.

SEE ABOVE (#2) 

Me:  They have force fields and faster-than-the-speed-of-light space travel.

Jenn:  So?  I can fly at the speed of lint!

Me:  Hahahaha – no.  Prove it.  :-P

Jenn:  See, lint gets washed out of your clothes, but by the time you take them out, the lint's back from its homeworld!

Jenn:  Or, if I had the address, I could send a letter bomb!  *Draws arrow to address, and writes, "hint hint"*

Me:  They don't accept mail.

Jenn:  That's okay, FedEx works, too!

Jenn:  Ooh, what about pizza?  A pizza-bomb!  (Yummy!  :-P)

Me:  They don't eat pizza.  Do some research on loons!

Jenn:  Even if it has algae and bugs on it?  (C'mere, loony loons)

Me:  They would say, "WOOO!"  (Translation:  icky!)

Jenn:  Okay, no bugs.  Maybe water plants.  No cheese.

Me:  EWWW!

Jenn:  No "WOOO!"?  So, that proves my theory!  You are really behind the loons!  You're just using them as a puppet to take over the world for you.  *Draws box to the side, where it says, "Support the fence-post rights awareness cause!"*

Me:  NO!  I LOVE THE LOONS!  THEY WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  I AM THEIR PUPPET!!!!!

Jenn:  O_o  You want to be their puppet?  *Draws another box, which says, "Help liberate fence-posts everywhere!"*

Me:  Yeah!

Jenn:  Hey!  Are you reading the ads?  *Draws arrows pointing to boxes*

Me:  Yes.

Jenn:  Then donate money!  For the poor fence-posts!  One is kicked every second!

Me:  I don't have any money.

A/N:  What can I say?  I'm broke.

Jenn:  Yes, you do!  But back to the andalites.  Are they all blue?  ARE THEY?

Me:  Yes, they are all blue.  Females tend to be more purplish-blue, though.

Jenn:  Weird!  *Looks at my drawing again*  Ya know, your andalite looks kinda odd.  O_o

Lisha:  How do they feed babies?  They don't have any nipples!

Me:  *Looks oddly at Lisha*  They have nipples down underneath, maybe, like any other four-legged mammal…  Or maybe they don't feed their babies like that.

Jenn and me:  EWWW!!!!

Lisha:  So they're really cows?

Jenn:  Ooookay…  GROSS!

Me:  No!  They're Andalites!

Lisha:  Yes!

Me:  No!

Lisha:  Yes!

Me:  No!

Lisha:  Yes!

Me:  No!

Lisha: Yes!  *Draws arrow pointing to "Yes!" and writes, "Ditto x infinity!"*

Me:  No!  No!  *Draws arrow pointing to "No!  No!" and writes, "Ditto x infinity raised to the infinitieth power!"*

Lisha:  You can't do that!  That's not possible!

Me:  I can if I want to!  I say that I can, therefore I can!  *Sticks out tongue*

Lisha:  No, you can't.

Me:  Yes, I can!  And my number is bigger!  *Raises hand until teacher comes over*

A/N:  The rest of this was spoken out loud.

Me:  Mrs. P, which is bigger, infinity or infinity raised to the infinitieth power?

Mrs. P:  Neither.  You can't raise infinity to a power, because it's an idea.

Lisha:  HA!

Me:  But it is the idea of the biggest number, right?  So if the biggest number was raised to itself, it would be bigger than the biggest number.

Mrs. P:  But you see, if it is the biggest number, you can't have anything bigger than it.

Me:  But – 

***Bell for end of class rings***

Lisha, Jenn, and me:  *Get stuff together and leave class*

Lisha:  I was right!

Me: I say I was right, therefore I was right!

Lisha:  No, you weren't!

Me:  Yes, I was!  I'm special, and I get to make up my own rules of math!

Lisha:  Whatever…  Allee, you're crazy!

Me:  Thank you!

***The three of us walk off fighting about infinity***


End file.
